Black & Gold
by azulmimi99
Summary: Rarity tiene problemas económicos con la boutique y no sabe como solucionarlos,pero Rainbow Dash decide ayudarla. ¿Podra la pegaso salvar el negocio de su amiga o Rarity tendra que mudarse de vuelta con sus padres y su hermana hasta que consiga trabajo? Segundo fic de MLP :B
1. Cuentas por pagar

Cuentas por pagar.

Poniville. Boutique Carrusel. 15:34pm

El día era brillante y despejado. Ranbow había hecho un estupendo trabajo en el cielo, y para relajarse de la dura tarea fue volando a visitar a su amiga Rarity."Debe estar haciendo alguno de sus vestidos elegantes" pensó, pero para su sorpresa la unicornio estaba afuera revisando su buzón de correo.

La pegaso se acercó con cuidado y aterrizó en el suelo con una perfecta acrobacia. Todo el hombro de Rarity para ver su cara, la cual reflejaba tristeza y cansancio.

-Hola Rarity, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, hola Rainbow-respondió con desazón-no sabría que contestarte-dijo mirando las cartas que tenía en su pezuña.

-¿Huh?

-Mira-dijo extendiéndole los papeles a su amiga-Tengo demasiadas cuentas que pagar.

Rainbow tomó las cuentas entre sus cascos. Luego de revisarlas dijo:

-No te preocupes, seguro puedes pagarlas. ¿Acaso no tienes la boutique?-dijo señalando el lugar con la cabeza.

-No lo se-dijo entrando en el negocio-ven pasa.

El lugar estaba regado de hermosos diseños, maquinas de coser, maniquíes, hilos y gemas, además de un millar de telas de distintos colores y texturas. Rarity avanzó por el recinto seguida de su amiga alada y acto seguido se recostó en uno de los mullidos sofás de terciopelo rojo que decoraban el lugar. Rainbow estaba distraída contemplando unos de los vestidos que la unicornio había creado.

-Oye este esta lindo-dijo girando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Ojala pudiera venderlo en 1000 bits para pagar las cuentas-suspiró Rarity

-¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿1000 BIS?!-dijo alarmada

-aproximadamente s lo que necesito, tal vez más-respondió calmadamente.

-¿Pp-ppp-pero…? ¿Por qué tanto?-dijo acercándose al sofá.

-¡Oh Rainbow, estoy en la ruina!-se lamentó-Nadie compra mis diseños, ni siquiera mis clientes habituales. Se han cansado de mi, de mi moda, de mi boutique, de todo lo referente a esta pobre, poooobre unicornio-se consoló Rarity.

-¿Pero que dices? Si tus diseños son los más asombrosos de todo Ponivile, no, de toda Equestria-la alentó ella.

-¿Y por que ningún pony siquiera acerca su nariz por aquí?-dijo casi llorando.

-Emmm…-titubeó

Rarity se había largado a llorar dramáticamente, se sentía un fracaso. No tenía dinero, y el trabajo era muy escaso. Por alguna razón desconocida los ponies no visitaban la boutique. Había tratado por todos los medios hacer las vidrieras más interesantes, cambiar los trajes, usar nuevas telas, nuevo colores, incluso promociones 2x1; pero nada funcionaba, ella ya era historia, según su criterio. Pero Rainbow creía que cada cosa que Rarity creaba era bonita, era la mejor diseñadora de moda que conocía (bueno, no conocía muchas, pero aún así…)

La pegaso abrazó a su amiga con una sonrisa. Esta no se resistió, pero se sorprendió un poco, ella no era de hacer eso. La miró con una expresión de incredulidad, pero recibió una sonrisa.

-Rarity no llores, se puede arreglar-dijo acariciando la melena de la unicornio

-¿Cómo? Necesito demasiado dinero y no tengo suficiente tiempo para conseguirlo-se quejó ella.

-Algo se nos va a ocurrir.


	2. Una idea para Rarity

Una idea para Rarity.

Rainbow y Rarity se encontraban en el salón del estudio, tomando un poco de te para tranquilizarse.

-Oh Rainbow, ¿qué voy a hacer?-suspiró la pony

-Veamos, si el problema es que necesitas dinero, solo debemos conseguirlo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto-obvió Rarity.

-¿Qué tal si pides un préstamo al banco?-propuso Rainbow.

-Ya había pensado en eso, pero me endeudaría aún más-dijo tomando un sorbo de te.

La pegaso se acercó a la mesita ratona donde se encontraban las facturas a pagar y las tomó en sus patas.

-Oye, vamos a sacar la cuenta de cuanto necesitas realmente, talvez no sea tanto-dijo tratando de animar a su desconsolada amiga.

Ambas empezaron a leer el total de las dudas y sumarlas. Cuando acabaron el tota era de 1364,75 bits. Ambas estaban estupefactas. Rarity empezó a llorar otra vez. Rainbow abrió sus alas y rodeó a su amiga para contenerla. Esto era un problema, un gran problema, de exactamente 1364,75 bits. La unicornio usó su magia para atraer a si misma un pañuelo con el cual parar sus lagrimas. Al ver esto, una idea pasó por la cabeza de la pony de melena arco iris.

-¡Eso es, Rarity! ¡Eso es!-dijo emocionada

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida, secándose la cara

-¡Encontré una solución!-dijo alzándose sobre su amiga.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Rarity con los ojos brillosos-¿Cuál es?

Rainbow posó su casco derecho sobre el cuerno de la pony. Rarity entendió la indirecta y su sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse. La pegaso no entendía que pasaba.

-Olvídalo Rainbow, no puedo hacer dinero con magia-dijo cabizbaja.

-Annnwww, ¿por qué?

-No soy tan buena con los trucos mágicos…

-¡Pero Twilight sí!-interrumpió emocionada

-…y es ilegal-terminó Rarity

Otra vez a punto de partida. Rarity seguía tomando pequeños sorbos de e mientras que Rainbow Dash volaba alrededor de una pila de telas desordenadas, como si buscara una idea. Sobre las telas se encontraban un par de bosquejos y una gorra de cuero negro con hebillas de oro cerca del ala. A la pegaso le causaba curiosidad ese accesorio y decidió ponérselo.

-Te queda bien-dijo Rarity con la mirada fija en su amiga.

-¿Tú crees?-"si tan solo esta gorra diera dinero pensó Rainbow.

-Como para una pasarela-agregó

Esa frase se quedó grabada en la mente de la pegaso, más bien la palabra "pasarela". De repente, otra idea, pero aún más brillante se le vino a la cabeza. Voló hasta donde Rarity estaba y se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo volar la gorra que tenía puesta. Por el impacto, la pony de melena violeta escupió el te que tenia en su boca encima de su "atacante".

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!-preguntó asustada

-Ugh, lamento haberte asustado-dijo Rainbow quitándose el líquido de la cara-Creo que encontré la solución

-No voy a pedirle a Twilight que me preste dinero mágico-se anticipó Rarity, pasándole una toalla a su compañera.

-No pensaba decirte que le pidieras dinero mágico a Twilight-refutó, aceptando la toalla.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensé que podrías hacer una pasarela para recaudar fondos-respondió ella.

Rarity meditó un momento la idea. No sonaba mal, pero había un par de inconvenientes.

-Buena idea, excepto por l hecho de que no tengo presupuesto para un escenario, luces, propaganda, materiales para la ropa o modelos que la vistan, sin contar que ni siquiera tengo los diseños listos.

-…

-Y recuerda que la fecha límite para entregar el dinero es el próximo lunes.-agregó.

Rainbow se quedó pensando en todo lo que su amiga le dijo. Una pasarela no era nada fácil de hacer, pero tampoco debía de ser tan complicado. Dio un para de vueltas en círculos hasta que se le ocurrió su cuarta gran idea del día. Tomó a Rarity entre sus pezuñas y preguntó:

-¿Lo único que necesitas son un escenario, efectos especiales, carteles de publicidad, telas, unas modelos y los diseños?

-Ajá-asintió Rarity

-Pues…podemos usar la boutique como pasarela, como cuando hiciste nuestros vestidos para la gala; las luces y la música la pondrá Pinkie Pie, siempre tiene algo de eso para sus fiestas; los carteles podemos hacerlas con Fluttershy, ella es buena con los dibujos también; por las telas no te preocupes, tienes muchas por aquí y los diseños los harás tú, obviamente-soltó de golpe.

-Tienes razón, Rainbow. No es cuestión de gastar, si no de saber ahorrar-dijo con entusiasmo-pero…siguen faltando alguien que modele, yo no puedo estar presentando la pasarela y modelar al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo resuelto-dijo la pony con picardía, dando el asunto por terminado.


	3. Se requieren modelos

Se requieren modelos.

Frente la Boutique. 16:47pm

Rarity se despidió de Rainbow con una sonrisa y un nuevo plan para poder salvar su querido trabajo. Mientras una entraba nuevamente a su casa, la otra se dirigía a la biblioteca del pueblo."Tengo que contarle el plan a Twilight y las demás" pensaba mientras surcaba el cielo en busca de un árbol en medio de la aldea. Cuando pudo divisar la casa de la unicornio, voló rápidamente hacia su ventana y la atravesó con una increíble agilidad para no romper el vidrio.

-¡Twilight, tengo que… huh?-el rostro de excitación de Rainbow se transformó en una cara de sorpresa. ¡No esperaba verlas a todas allí!

Twilight Sparke, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Fluttershy se encontraban sentadas en un círculo, todas con una copia del mismo libro, que aparentemente, se llamaba: "las mil y una noches"

-Hola Rainbow-saludó Twilight-¿Todo esta bien?-preguntó al ver la cara de su alada amiga.

-¿Qué están haciendo todas aquí?

-Club de lectura, ¿no lo recuerdas?- respondió Pinkie

-Ah-Rainbow había olvidado que Twilight organizó un club de lectura para las seis. Con todo el trabajo que tenía para despejar de la lluvia del día anterior apenas llegaría a tiempo, pero luego de la visita a Rarity ya no le alcanzó el tiempo.

-¿En dónde estuviste? Te esperamos un buen rato-la sermoneó Applejack

-Quisimos llamarte pero no pudimos encontrarte-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy-y Rarity no puedo venir tampoco, ¿tu sabes que le sucedió?

Rainbow Dash tomó aire y contó todo lo que le había pasado en el día, desde que estaba trabajando hasta el plan que tuvo para ayudar a su amiga Rarity. Las ponies la escuchaban con atención y al final concluyeron:

-Creo que una pasarela de modas es una buena manera de ayudarla-dijo Twilight

-¡Rarity seguro reunirá muchos bits!-comentó Pinkie entusiasmada.

-Pero creo que hay un problema…

-Fluttershy tiene razón, Rarity aún no tiene que vista los vestidos-completó la pony terrestre naranja.

-Ahí es donde nosotras entramos. Seremos las modelos de Rarity-arregló Rainbow

Las cuatro ponies restantes gritaron un fuerte ¡¿QUÉ?! Con mucha sorpresa.

-Vamos chicas, es fácil-las alentó la pegaso.

-Pe-pe-pero Rainbow…-se quejó Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy, tu tienes experiencia en esto del modelaje-le recordó esta rodeándola con sus brazos- ¿Recuerdas a Photo Finish?

-Sssi-admitió balbuceando

-Y tú, ¿el otro día no estabas leyendo un libro de etiqueta, más bien dicho, de "como caminar correctamente"?-dijo dirigiéndose a la dueña de casa.

-Bueno, si. Pero no es lo mismo…-respondió la unicornio.

Rainbow se colocó entre medio de Pinkie y Applejack y poniendo un brazo sobre cada una les preguntó:

-¿Y ustedes no estarían dispuestas a ayudar a Rarity?

Las ponies terrestres asintieron, no podían fallarle a una buena amiga como Rarity. Estaba decidido, ellas actuarían en la próxima pasarela de la Boutique Carrusel, justo como en los viejos tiempos.


	4. Repartiendo las tareas

Repartiendo las tareas.

Biblioteca de Ponyville. 17:23pm

Rainbow Dash les asignaba a cada una de las ponies su tarea, como si fuera una jefa del ejército. Las chicas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra esperando su trabajo. La pegaso volaba frente a ellas señalándolas cuando les hablaba.

-¡Pinkie! Tú te encargaras de preparar el escenario con luces y música-ordenó apuntado hacia la pony de crin rosada.

-Okey Dokey Lokey

-Fluttershy, tú harás los carteles de publicidad

-Ummh, esta bien-respondió tímidamente

-¿Puedo sugerir algo?-preguntó Twilight alzando una pezuña

-¿Si?-dijo Rainbow con lo brazos cruzados y una expresión de impaciencia.

-Fluttershy podría hacer un solo cartel y yo lo duplicaría con el nuevo hechizo que estoy aprendiendo-propuso ella.

-Esa es una gran idea Twiligt, ¡y así no dañaremos a los árboles!-dijo Fluttershy felizmente

La pegaso de color cian soltó una pequeña risita, siempre que su amiga Fluttershy decía la palabra "árbol" recodaba esa broma que había hecho en el tren hacia Appleloosa. Esta la miro sin comprender de que se reía, pero Pinkie comprendió la broma y empezó a contener la risa también. Applejack y Twilight se miraron sin entender que pasaba tampoco.

-Ehh… ¿y yo que haré?-interrumpió la pony naranja.

-Mmmm-Rainbow no había pensado en que podría ayudar ella-talvez puedas ayudar a Rarity con los trajes, todavía no los a hecho.

Las cuatro potras que se encontraban en el suelo volvieron a gritar un fuerte ¿QUÉ? La pegaso tuvo que taparse los oídos esta vez.

-¿Cómo que todavía no los ha hecho?-preguntó enfadada Applejack-¿No dijiste que tendríamos que preparar una pasarela para los diseños de Rarity?

-Nunca dije que estuvieran hechos-se excusó Rainbow.

-De todas formas no creo que a Rarity le guste mi "sentido de la moda"-dijo imitando el tono de voz de la diseñadora.

Las amigas rieron, organizaron bien las cosas que debían hacer para la pasarela y se despidieron. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash estaban saliendo de la biblioteca cuando el pequeño dragón Spike entró corriendo.

-¡Twilight, ya conseguí los pergaminos!-dijo con unos pergaminos entre sus garras. Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de las demás se dio vuelta para saludarlas-Hola chicas, ¿me perdí de algo?

-Después te cuento Spike. Adiós chicas-se despidió.

La pegaso cerró la puerta pronunciando un "hasta luego" y salió volando a su casa en Cloudsdale. Las otras fueron caminando a sus hogares. Ya era tarde, casi de noche, habían tardado más de lo esperado. Applejack fue directo a Sweet Apple Acres, mientras que Fluttershy y Pinkie se dirigían a Sugar Cube Corner, la pegaso debía llevarle un postre su malcriada mascota sí o sí.

Una vez allí Pinkie le entrego unas zanahorias acarameladas en una bolsa a su amiga. Esta las tomó entre sus dientes pero luego recordó que tenía algo para preguntar así que dejó la bolsa en el piso de la pastelería.

-Umm, Pinkie ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¡Ya la hiciste!

-¿Entonces, otra pregunta?

-La acabas de hacer-dijo riéndose

-¿2 preguntas más?

-Te queda una-respondió Pinkie con picardía.

-¿De que se estaban riendo tú y Rainbow cuando dije que duplicar los carteles era buena idea?

Al recordar la broma la potra no pudo contener su risa y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo a carcajadas. Fluttershy al principio se preocupó por su amiga pero luego se dijo a sí misma "solo esta siendo Pinkie Pie", se despidió y salió por la entrada dejando a la pony riendo descontroladamente.


	5. Algo de inspiración

Algo de inspiración

Sweet Apple Acres. 10:56am

Applejack corría apresurada por los campos de manzanas. Se le había hecho tarde para ir a la casa de Rarity a ayudarla con los diseños. Estaba cargada con unas fotos viejas de la tía Orange, vestida con unos vestidos elegantes, y también un par de telas que le sobraban de la feria de la manzana de los Apple; todo eso guardado en su bolso verde y confiable. En su interior maldecía a su despertador por no haber sonado, cuando se topó con su hermana menor Applebloom.

-Hola hermana, ¿a dónde vas tan apurada?-preguntó co dulzura.

-A lo de Rarity –gritó Applejack, corriendo para llegar a tiempo-Llego para el almuerzo.

En el camino, la yegua trataba de no chocar a ningún pony con una estupenda agilidad. "¿Por qué Rarity tiene que tener su boutique al otro lado de Ponyville?" pensaba mientras corría. Cuando finalmente pudo llegar a la boutique, se topó con otra pony, Fluttershy en este caso.

-Oh, hola Applejack ¿tú también vienes a ver a Rarity?-saludó la pegaso.

-Disculpa Fluttershy, claro que vengo a verla. Después de todo, es mi deber ayudarla con los diseños-respondió golpeado la puerta de la casa.

Esperaron unos momentos y una desalineada unicornio las recibió. Rarity tenía la melena despeinada y los ojos cansados. Se había puesto los lentes para coser y mordía sin ganas, un lápiz de dibujo.

-¡Rarity! ¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó espantada la pony terrestre.

-Hola chicas, estuve concentrada toda la noche en hacer algún diseño nuevo pero-se interrumpió para mirar el cielorraso dramáticamente-¡Mi hermoso talento de fashionista se ha ido!

-¿Se ha ido?-dijo Fluttershy tontamente

La unicornio las invitó a pasar a un recinto más desordenado que el del día anterior. Rarity se encontraba en tan deplorable estado gracias a que estuvo toda la noche tratando de crear los diseños para la pasarela. Ella dijo que su talento se había ido porque no se le ocurría ninguna idea.

-Bueno, no totalmente-replicó la pony-es solo que no tengo idea de que hacer para la pasarela y-Rarity se interrumpió, creyó que las otras no sabía nada de el plan-¿Disculpen chicas, pero a que vinieron aquí?

-A ayudarte con la pasarela

-Te traje esto-dijo Applejack sacando un gran cuero negro d su bolso.

La unicornio inspeccionó el material. Era de bueno calidad. ¿Pero de dónde lo había sacado Applejack, una pony tan "desalineada"?

-Gracias, pero ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿Y cómo se enteraron de la pasarela?-interrogó con el cuero en sus cascos

-Rainbow nos contó todo anoche-respondió Fluttershy

-Y vinimos para ayudarte-agregó Applejack

-Oh, muchas gracias chicas-agradeció Rarity-en primer lugar podrían ayudarme a limpiar-dijo señalando varias pilas de telas y vestidos tirados por el suelo.

Las tres ponies se pusieron a ordenar y despejar la boutique. Fluttershy levantaba las telas y Applejack juntaba las gemas. Rarity usaba su magia para guardarlas en sus correspondientes cajones. Después de unas horas logaron poner el lugar condiciones, excepto por una pila de telas de distintos colores con un gorro de cuero negro encima.

-¿Pueden encargarse ustedes de eso? voy a por unas limonadas-pidió la pony dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Las chicas se pusieron a terminar su tarea y cuando terminaron Rarity llegó con una bandeja que tenía tres vasos de fría y refrescante limonada. Mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo, Fluttershy inspeccionaba el gorro.

-¿Sabes? Creo que a Rainbow le gustaría esto.

-Por supuesto que le gusta, se lo probó ayer-dijo la unicornio

-Creo que podría llegar a quedar bien con el cuero que traje-opinó Applejack

Los ojos de Rarity empezaron a brillar y su sonrisa era más grande que su cuerno. Precipitadamente abrazó a su amiga terrestre y corrió hasta su atril para dibujar el modelo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, con hebillas doradas. Combinaba perfecto con la gorra que estaba sosteniendo Fluttershy.

Cuando termino de dibujarlo, se lo enseño a sus amigas y lo único que dijo en explicación fue:

-Black & Gold


	6. A preparar, a preparar

A preparar, a preparar, la pasarela perfecta debe estar

**(Los personajes cantaran en el siguiente capítulo, presentando primero la letra y luego la acción que realizan)**

Rarity se encontraba en una ordenada boutique de ropa, confeccionando los nuevos trajes.

_A preparar, a preparar, la pasarela perfecta debe estar_

_El diseño dibujar, luego las telas juntar_

_Hermoso el vestido debe ser_

_Para una pasarela perfecta tener_

Rarity movía unas telas de color negro con magia, agregándole detalles de encaje dorado en la zona del cuello.

_A preparar, a prepara, la pasarela perfecta debe estar_

_Los vestidos ordenar, para después verlos desfilar_

_Los trajes bien debo poner_

_Para una pasarela perfecta tener_

Cantó Applejack mientras ponía los vestidos que Rarity diseñaba en los maniquíes de la boutique.

_A preparar, a preparar, la pasarela perfecta debe estar_

_Las luces colocar y también la alfombra desplegar_

_Buena la música debe ser_

_Para una pasarela perfecta tener_

Entonó Pinkie Pie cuando realizaba pruebas de sonido para la ocasión.

_A preparar, a preparar, la pasarela perfecta debe estar_

_Los carteles dibujar, con brillantina los podemos adornar_

_Los detalles en dorado poner_

_Para una pasarela perfecta tener_

Recitó Fluttershy, en tanto terminó los carteles negros con brillos dorados que informaban la hora y el lugar de la pasarela.

_A preparar, a preparar, la pasarela perfecta debe estar_

_Los volantes multiplicar, y la ayuda de la magia usar_

_Los papeles idénticos deben ser_

_Para una pasarela perfecta tener_

Cantó Twilight mientras usaba su hechizo duplicador y ponía las copias en una mesa. Rainbow puso esos carteles en su bolso y salió volando hacia el pueblo para distribuirlos.

_A preparar, a preparar, la pasarela perfecta va a estar_

_En la Boutique Carrusel se va a realizar, no pueden faltar_

_Elegantes se deben poner_

_Porque una pasarela perfecta vamos a tener_

Anunció Rainbow poniendo su bolso "boca abajo" y dejando caer la propaganda de la pasarela sobre las cabezas de los ponies locales.

Mientras la pegaso se alejaba hacia la zona sur de la aldea, una unicornio de color verde agua y con una lira en su costado tomó uno de los carteles de suelo.

-Bon Bon ¿Por qué Raibow Dash estaba cantando?-preguntó a su compañera, una pony terrestre con los cabellos de color azul y rosa.

-No lo sé, Lyra- respondió esta- desde que se junta con Pinkie Pie esta cada vez más rara.


	7. Cuando todo listo esta

Cuando todo listo esta

Ponyville. Boutique Carrusel. 19:00hs.

La fecha ya había llegado. La boutique brillaba con la decoración de Pinkie, por todos lados se podían ver los logos de Rarity y la entrada consistía en una gran alfombra roja que dirigía hacia la plataforma de donde saldrían las modelos.

Los ponies entraban al recinto con mucha emoción y alegría. No eran muy comunes las fiestas de esta categoría. Al entrar se acomodaban en los asientos a los costados de la alfombra, esperando ansiosos el inicio de la pasarela. Algunos directamente miraban hacia la plataforma que estaba cubierta con un telón rojo de terciopelo.

-¿Tú crees que lo vestidos serán bonitos?-preguntó una pony con los cabellos enrulados de color zanahoria

-¡Muffin!-contestó una pegaso de color grisáceo

-Olvídalo-suspiró la pony

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior de la boutique, las seis chicas se preparaban para salir a escena.

-¡Pinkie! ¿Quieres quedarte quieta, por favor? –pidió impaciente Rarity, mientras trataba de ponerle el traje a su amiga.

-Ups, lo siento Rarity. ¡Lo que pasa es que estoy muuuuuuuuuy emocionada!-respondió la pony sentándose en el suelo.

-¿Alguien ha visto mis zapatos?-la voz de Applejack se escuchaba detrás de un biombo violeta y rosa que se encontraba en una esquina.

-Aquí tienes-dijo Twilight pasándoselas con ayuda e magia.

-¿Estas segura de que tenemos que usar esto?-preguntó quejosa Rainbow, refiriéndose al maquillaje que le estaba poniendo la unicornio blanca.

-Por supuesto que si-respondió esta, untándole sombra rosa en los parpados y arqueando sus pestañas con rimel negro.

Cuando termino con la pegaso, Rarity maquillo a todas sus amigas del mismo modo, rubor suave, sombra del mismo color que sus ojos y rimel negro; en fin, su mascara diaria. Las seis lucían preciosas. De repente Spike entro apresurado a la habitación.

-¡Chicas! ¿Ya están…-el pequeño dragón se interrumpió al quedar deslumbrado por la belleza se las ponies-Wow.

-¿Nos vemos bien?-preguntó Twilight con un tono coqueto.

-Se ve increíbles. Las están esperando abajo-respondió señalando la puerta.

Las muchachas salieron en fila mientras Spike les cedía el camino con una reverencia. La ultima en salir fue Rarity, que tenía una corbata de moño en la boca. Puso la corbata en el cuello del dragoncito con delicadeza y dijo:

-Es hora de hacer tu trabajo Spike.

Spike corrió hasta llegar al micrófono del escenario y empezar el anuncio. Las luces se apagaron y solo quedo un reflector iluminando el telón.

_Bienvenidos a la Boutique Carrusel, el hogar de la moda, la belleza y el buen vestir._

La voz del bebe dragón penetraba los oídos de los visitantes.

_Por favor, disfruten de nuestra nueva colección casual y formal ¡Black & Gold!_

El telón se abrió, dejando al descubierto a las "modelos", tres de ellas con trajes casuales y tres de ellas con vestidos formales. Los ponies aplaudían emocionados, las luces de colores giraban sobre sus cabezas y la música comenzó a sonar. La primera en desfilar por la pasarela fue Twilight Sparkle.

Estaba vestida con una camisa negra de manga corta, desabrochada y de botones dorados. Bajo la camisa tenía una camiseta color amarillo brillante. Su cabello estaba recogido por una cola de caballo, dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Fluttershy la siguió con un amplio vestido negro, con encaje dorado en la cola. Vestía unos guantes largos y dorados también, y todo su cabello estaba acomodado a su lado derecho. Mientras esta realizaba una pose, Applejack comenzaba a desfilar por la alfombra.

Tenía puesto un mini-vestido negro, con la falda tableada, y unos calcetines rayados en distintos tonos amarillos y zapatos negros simples. Su cabello estaba recogido por una liga dorada alta y su flequillo lo traía para un costado.

Pinkie salió luego, dando sus típicos rebotes. Estaba usando un vestido de cuello alto en V, el cual tenía en las mangas y la cola cortes triangulares. En los bordes de la falda tenía aplicados unos adornos dorados y usaba como accesorio, una simple diadema negra sobre la cabeza.

La penúltima modelo fue Rainbow, la cual tenía puesto la gorra y la chaqueta de cuero con hebillas que Rarity había diseñado el primer día. Al volver a la plataforma le guineo un ojo a la unicornio y esta empezó a desfilar por el camino marcado por la tela roja.

Su vestido era el más elegante de todos. Consistía en un vestido de cola larga y ondulada, con el cuello decorado en encaje dorado. También tenía puesto unas zapatillas negras con bordes amarillo brillante, y su melena estaba recogida en un modesto rodete.

Cuando llegó al final de esta, el pequeño dragón le alcanzó un micrófono que ella sostuvo cerca de su boca con ayuda de magia.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir!-agradeció en voz alta-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la velada tanto como yo disfrute haciéndola, sin olvidar a mis amigas que me ayudaron-dijo volteándose a estas. Las ponies sonrieron en respuesta, felices de haber podido ayudar a Rarity.

-¿Los vestidos están a la venta?-se escucho una voz en el fondo de la boutique.

-Por supuesto, tenemos muchos ejemplares en nuestra bodega, en varios talles para todas ustedes-dijo emocionada.

Luego de la fiesta, varias ponies entusiasmadas compraron casi todos los vestidos extra de la pasarela, más algunos viejos trajes y accesorios que Rarity había intentado vender para ganar dinero. Al final, casi se quedo sin inventario. La noche resulto exitosamente fantástica.


End file.
